


blue sky to forever

by orphan_account



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Post-Silent Hill 3, Post-Silent Hill 4: The Room, heather is 19 ish and henry is 25 ish, me making yet another short fic for this series, not the one from 4 lmao you bet your ass henry and eileen moved out, they live in the same apartment complex in ashfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heather stayed in ashfield to make sure the order never came back to silent hill. henry didn’t realize he lived near one other person who understood.(in which henry and heather meet while getting their mail)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	blue sky to forever

Henry could feel eyes on him the moment he’d walked up to his mailbox. 

Eileen insisted he check every other day, ‘just to get fresh air’, despite his protests. There was only one other person in the room, besides him. Her eyes, shadowed beneath bangs, bore into his back. Henry didn’t dare to look. If he minded his own business, she would go away, just like everyone else did. 

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve met yet.” The woman’s voice was pretty, he’d admit, but he’d hoped he wouldn’t hear it. A stranger speaking to him meant conversation and all Henry wanted was his mail. Still, to be polite...

“I’m Henry.” He held a hand out to her, getting a good look at her finally. She was younger than him certainly, with bleach blonde hair and clothes that Eileen might like. She smiled and shook his hand. 

“Heather. Heather Mason.” 

Their hands parted, and her eyes caught his again. That look in them— he couldn’t read it. Dark and dull, almost like Walter’s, how Walter stared when Henry killed him (killed his ghost). Heather wasn’t smiling anymore. Heart thudding in his chest, Henry busied himself with the mail. 

“You’ve been to Silent Hill, haven’t you?”

Henry pinched his finger in the mailbox door. Nearly dropping all of his letters, he shook it off. How did she know? Well, he hadn’t been to Silent Hill per say— but with what happened with Walter, he counted it. All that suffering came from somewhere. 

“I—I don’t...”

“Me too.” Heather sounded tranquil. Her gaze shifted from him, off to the distance. Briefly, Henry wondered what she’d seen in that world. “You have that look. I saw it on my father. I see it in the mirror, too.”

“Is it... over?” Henry asked, half hopefully. 

“Yeah, it’s over.” She glanced back at him, brown eyes looking him up and down, as if she were studying him. “Is yours?”

Walter’s dying word played over in his mind. 

“Yeah.”

Heather smiled again, lips curling up against her many freckles. 

“Hold onto that.”

**Author's Note:**

> look,, i love this headcanon i will die on this hill
> 
> also i kept her name heather bc i don’t like that she changes it to cheryl after the game dhsjdb


End file.
